Two wrong don't make a wrightdo they?
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Dean's deal us coming to an end, with the final night left and still no answers to save him, will Sam and few simple saying work?1shot set1 year after AHBL Sam n Dean pov.spoilers.angstboth.


**Okay im sorry, yahh i know i got another story, or erm.. (cough) stories to finish BUT! this idea wont go away and if i dont write it down the evil plot bunny (well nice, he brings me ideas of the boys :) threatened to shoot me with Dean's .45 so i just had to agree.**

**This is a one shot based after, exactly 1 year after AHBL part 1 and 2, where Dean's deal is involved.**

**Im actually smart my head came up with this but when you want it to go away , just naggs you all the time argh!**

**Anyway, warning character implied death, and violence, also spoilers DUH and ofcourse is kinda Deancentred but not entirely, i got Sammy in somewhere muah ha ha!!**

**so enjoy.**

**oh...and the Discalimer thingy...**

**I don't own em...no not me...stop looking i don't!...there in my cage for a reason.**

**I'll give em back i swear!!!! xxxxxxxx**

**All errors are mine, and Dean's POV...go on read now lol blab over and out!**

**okay on with..**

**Two wrongs doesn't make a wright...Does it?**

"Dean, please you have to let me...this is the last"- Sam stopped midsentence and bore red rimmed eyes hard onto Dean's stoicexpression.

"No..." was his only answer, in that same stoic voice, that same monotone he's been using the past few days since his deal was up.

It was like he'd given up, and that WAS NOT the Dean Winchester that Sam knew. He wouldn't let his brother go down when the last memory of the hero he knew was a willingly gievn up death, might as well jump off a cliff and not worry until halfway down about the landing.

Mayabe thats what Sam would do after Dean...well. You know.

He couldn't go on fighting when everyhtign he'd been fighting for was lost.

They thought they had it figuired out,they'd fine a soloution. They'd get an answer and they would break this deal right?

No.

They hadn't found anything, even with Sam turning nocturnal and scouring the laptop 24/7.

It was like the answer had been incripted with a dozen languages and periods in time, the clues were jumbled at best and avery time they got close, then answer slipped away.

Somewhere along the line Dean had lost his little brother, to be the emotional endless searcher.

And now Sam lost Dean to his deal...Sam checked his watch. Only one hour.

One fucking hour to the exact year Dean made the deal, a year to the day Sam died.

"No?...Dean i have to go with you, i have to help or be there...just something" _I couldn't get you out of the deal, might as well be there for you...with you_

"No Sammy...I won't let you see me die" It would have sounded convincing and all Deanlike, the way he used to sound. But the choked cry and covered sob that hitched on the last word...it kinda ruined the whole thing.

Dean sighed. long and deep and reaching everywhere he'd ever felt grief, or sadness...all since Sam and Dad...Mom.

He breathed out, some of the pain with it. Some.

"I want to. I have to be there...to say goodbye, to help. Maybe i could break the deal somehow talk to her" Sam sounded so lost, so like the six year old Dean knew so well, and took care of...he couldn't do that anymore.

He was broken, or breaking and just slampping a band aid on this time wouldn't heal him. It didn't heal Dean that night...thus the stupid fucking unbeleivable deal that a stupid brother goes and gets himself into because your life is better than his...NO!

"Dean, you gave up so fucking much for this deal and your just gonna give up, walk out there and go freely to her back to god knows where, and do god knows what!" Sam shouted, fuled by anger...which left him exhausted, hurt and sorry. Dean didn't deserve a fight on his last day...night...30 minutes.

"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat Sammy" He was back, if only for a moment the old Dean just came back. His tone held all the compasion and truth in the wolrd with the determination of Rocky in the ring.

Sam knew becsause he would too.

Win, win situation they say...how is it?

Can't get any worse they say...yes it fucking can, it can ALWAYS get worse...and sometimes never get better.

Better late than never...I'll take never this time please...better to be never in a death deal than late to one.

And why the fuck am I thinking of these stupid things!

**"**I would too Dean, but i have to go with you. I'm not gonna sit here and carry on when theres a chance i could have stopped this, i could talk to her, maybe make another deal and"-

"Don't you dare think like that..." His tone softened dramitically "You can't , you don't have anything to trade and she won't let you Sam. I won't" Dean leveled eyes with Sam, checked his wacth and noted 5 minutes to go.

show time...seriously what is with these friggin sayings?

Their hotel was situated not far from Toledo, a little nowhere town in big nowhere field which just happen to have a dirt crossroads, did they still send out hell hounds if you walked in?

cause I'm not looking too forward to teeth.

"I'm coming" Deans own stare and tactics mirrored back at him, so Sammy'd been learning from him.

Atta boy!

Sam stared, if Dean was aloud to use that 'Don't you fuck with me' stare and tone, Sam could.

It was the best option right now. Dean new not to fight back, Sam had chosen...you couldn't unbind that rule, Dean admired it...he never gave in. Not for dad for college, or even now.

"I'm proud" Dean smiled. And oh god! a genuine smile plastered his face. That felt good, reseolved issues.

"Ok random...what for?" Sam was taken back, how do you back down that easy, and not them see your giving in...humour. So the youngest took it.

"To be you big brother, to have known you. To be here and now with you" Dean grinned, a much less defined option of his usual signature smile but a degree of it nontheless.

Sam smiled too, a warm heartful glee, even a dimple thrown in.

Somehow they felt things would turn out ok, and the world didn't seem so endless after all.

Dean swapped his weight on his right to his left foot and fidgeted.

"We have to get moving" he put emphasis on the word 'we' and took pride in walking with his younger and soon to be only Winchester left, to the crossroad about 10 steps from the hotels furthest cabin.

No witnesses.

Dean stood, hands braced apart and fists relaxed, he'd been ready for a year after all.

"She's late" Sam whispered from his protected circle in goofer dust. Dean wouldn't take chances now, not after everyhthing that happened.

Well...ever happened at all in their lives.

"No...chicks like to make an entrance..." Dean smirked.

The humour thing huh?...told you.

4 minuted later...

"Just...fashinably late" Dean wasn't 100 but he knew not to get his hopes up, jsut to let them be destroyed and pitied on. Hell no!

Sam shifted..."You think..." Hope and faith they got home free so evident in his voice it was almost beleivable. Almost.

"No" The straight harsh answer, she was giving him hope, all the more to crush him with.

Suddenly winds shifted, and dust blew in a whirlwind toward Dean.

He knew it, toying woth him was ok, but she's jsut let Sam believe.

Bitch!

Sound stopped, no crikets...gravel crunching, not even the high peeking trees rustled from the soft wind.

Moonlight drew upon a figuire behind Dean, and Sam swallowed harshly.

This is it...I'm gonna lose him.

She quirked up an eyebrow and grinned maliciously.

what did i say..Bitch

"Nice of you to join us Sammy..." She turned her cream face, and soft features toward Dean, her lonf white satin gown bustled in the breeze, but made no sound. "Good timing" she winked.

"your late, I'm perfect timing" Dean snickered. But no heart, no playful joking snicker. Hate.

The demon made sure to stand directly in line of both brothers and glimpse her eyes red, then back to to dark blue.

Tiptoeing, so slowly and soundlessly toward Dean, she leant forward and smelt his fragrance.

Fear...no...not for himself. For Sam.

She felt the fear roil off Sam, his scent so mich sweeter with the pain he felt, the guilt in which he felt he caused this.

Jake did it. Dean reminded himself, Jakes fault, Sam was being nice to the fucking junkie, spared his life.

Why do good guys die again?...someone?

God?

Dean never relized but now her eyes were inches from his, leveled with his nose she smiled gleefully and ready to recieve another juicy soul, another Winchester.

The sweetest scent she ever tasted.

Suddenly, she frowned and glanced back at Sam hatefully, scowling she marched over, stopping just outside the ring of protection.

"What did you do?" She growled, full on pissed.

"I...I didn't...we never found a loophole" Sam stuttered, suprised she was so angry...with him.

Her eyes saught he was honest, but how? how did they break the deal?

She wouldn't let them know though...yet.

Dean caught on...analysing the situation, Sam was safe, she was mad... he was..

"You can't touch me...can you?" He dared to smile.

Her eyes locked, glowed a deeper crimson then returned to her darker blue. Pissed.

"How did you do it?" Seethed, who knew a woman had so much anger...Yikes. He didn't want to be on the other end of that relationship.

She repeated the question, yelling and fuming now.

"I didn't do anything sweetheart...just showed up" he loved his humour.

Sam wracked his brain, did this mean the deal was off? broken? was Dean free now? could they live? could he carry on to live?

Sam understood their problem, she couldn't touch him, she was late, no hell hounds. Hell even no growls...well her but she was furious.

Deals?...Deals? what about deals? were they a loophole? maybe...Dad never mentioned...wait DAD!

Dad made a deal, for Dean...oh god did it still count... was it mad eon some untouchable contract.

"Dean...dad made that deal for you, at the hospital..." Sam gently entered the raging conversation.

"Am i safe then?...can't you unbind those deals?" Dean gazed at the demon.

"Your father made a deal?...with who?" She demanded.

"Old yellow eyes..." Dean mimicked her tone from her arrival.

"You cocky son of a bitch...I CAN'T reform those deals...i don't have that power" She grew quieter. Almsot ashamed to admit her defeat, no juicy soul...no Winchester.

"Byt my deal...you can't breka it now...all sealed?" Dean demanded. he had to know.

"Yes...i made it, it's sealed...circumatances can't change what was made by your father...and we sealed your contract...Sammy stays alive" she regretably informed them. curse the rules for having to explain.

"Guess you never read the smallprint huh?" Dean cocked his head. "So we can go..you won't jump Sam one day randomly?"

"No..i cannot without a sealed deal for a soul. your was resored for a lifetime byt daddy dearest, you restored Sams...happy?" She sarcasticall smiled, never reacing her eyes.

"Exstatic...riddled with joy..thankyou" Dean praised her...now she looked half decent..maybe hot.

I'm back. Dean grinned.

Her dark smile reappeared..."Not for lonf though, your not immortal and dark times are coming. I'll be waiting for you...both" She spat and vanished with a blink, a harsh whisp pf air screaming in her wake.

Sam turned to Dean excitedly. Dean did similair.

And not since the day Sam died, and was restored..the brothers hugged tightly and strongly. Holding in the tears but the last year, just let it wash over them.

It was going to be okay.

Thank fuck for that.

3 days later...

"Dads still saving our ass, even now" Sam mused, another tree whuzzed by the window.

"I'm sure as hell glad for that Sammy...man i feels so good to live freely again..." Deam glanced at Sam, he noticed since their deal was under 'unforseen circumstances' and freed, Sam had his glow back, they both did.

Dean reached for the cassete player and hummed to the familiar beat on the steering wheel.

"We should take a break for a while...see the sights...grab a girl...live!" he put ephasis on the last word and sidewards looked at Sam.

"We should...I'm never losing you Dean. I'm glad I didn't.

"me too Sammy. Me too.

"I guess those stupid sayings are wrong after all, two wrongs can make a wright...me, and dad, your alive, im free" Dean beamed.

a few beats, and a very comfortable, easy silence covered the car, the hum of music momentarily forgotten.

"So Dads wacthing out for us huh?" Sam smiled.

"Nah...Mom too...but they'll have to wait" Dean turned the volume up a nocth.

"Whys that?" Sam frowned.

"Were not going up there for a looooonng time yet kiddo. Were in it till the end" Dean stared at the road, not wanting to catch Sammy's power puppy face.

"Damn straight" Sam turned up the volume to an ear exploding amount and nodded his head to the beat, glad to actaully nod his head to his annoying brother and heavvy music, because he could, why would he miss the good things in life. He'd have missed them so much. why waste it.

Dean mocked a fake hurt face and yelled abouve the music. "THATS MY WORD!" and gunned the engine, their heads rocked back from the force aand on their way to where evers ville, nowhere. But together.

**Ok, thats the end, sorry if it kind of went pear shaped.**

**but thats my idea which im proud to be involved with, oh and i hope something like this really does happen for Dean's deal. yayay xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanks for reading, dont have to review just hope you enjoyed and take care peeps u know i love ya all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
